The Story of Us
by Jaselynn99
Summary: Ichigo is the creator/writer/artist of a popular yaoi manga and he suffers from insomnia. His boyfriend, Grimmjow, lives with him and gives Ichigo ideas for the manga if the orange head has a writer's block. But everyday Grim notices that Ichigo is becoming more tired and irritable. Will Ichigo's insomnia get in the way of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a totally random imagination attack. I was reading yaoi and I suddenly thought, "What if Ichigo was the creator/artist of a yaoi manga?" The result was the first part of this story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I stared blankly at the papers in front of me, my finger tapping the desk in annoyance.

"Shit." Writer's blocks were the worst. I was almost done with the manga I was working on, but then my mind blanked out. If this book wasn't done by Friday, my editor, Ogichi Shirosaki, would bust down the door to my house and start screaming his head off. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I felt another headache coming on.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders, making me jump. I turned my head to spot of streak of blue hair. "Grim? What are you doing?"

The bluenet kept hugging me. "I thought you would like to take a break. It's three in the morning. Ichi, you've been up all night."

I pushed him away, but as I turned around to look at him my breath caught in my throat. Grimmjow stood with his arms crossed over his bare chest. I looked at his legs, which were covered with black sweat pants. They sat low on his waist, making me gulp. "C-can't you see I'm busy?"

He raised a blue eyebrow and glanced at my paper. "Yeah, you seem to be working really hard." He said sarcastically.

"I'm having a small writer's block, that's all!" I shot back in defense. "It'll go away in a little while!"

Grimmjow yanked me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me again. "It'll go away after you get some **sleep**." He whispered, his lips brushing against my cheek. That small act made my face turn as red as my namesake.

I tried to pull away from Grimmjow. "Alright! Alright! I'll try to get some sleep! Just get off of me!"

My response seemed to make him happy and he let go. I sighed and began to clean up my desk, stacking the papers into neat piles. "I'll meet you in the room. I just want to rinse off in the shower."

"Sure thing. But you better make it quick or I might come into the bathroom ta get'cha."

I rolled my eyes as he sauntered out of the room.

After I quickly organized my desk I grabbed a clean tank top and sweatpants and headed over to the bathroom to take my shower. I stripped off my skinny jeans and t-shirt and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Immediately I was blasted by the freezing cold liquid and I let out a string of curses. My fingers quickly fiddled with the knobs and soon I was sighing in satisfaction as warm water gently sprayed me.

My full name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I graduated at the top of my class from a famous college in the United States of America. Now I sometimes teach classes at Seireitei University in Karakura Town during the day. At night I am the creator and artist of a yaoi manga called _The Story of Us_, which I write under the pen name Tensa Zangetsu. Life as the creator of a manga could be hard. Sometimes I stayed up for days, not even getting a wink of sleep, and then I would be in a foul mood the next day. But that was before I met Grimmjow.

I met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez five years ago when I was at a night club with a few of my buddies. We immediately hit it off and became fast friends. Later I admitted to him that I was gay and wrote yaoi manga, but he surprised me by saying that he was also gay. That's when we started dating. To this day he still lives in my house with me.

The water coming from the shower head started getting cold so I turned it off. I slipped into the sweatpants and tank top after I dried off and headed to the bedroom that the bluenet and I shared.

As soon as I entered the bedroom, I had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter that wanted to come out. Grimmjow was lying on his back on the bed, snoring away. But his snores were muffled by the white fluffy thing that was sprawled across his face.

Chuckling, I approached the bed and poked the fluffy thing. A small head lifted and looked at me. "Me-row?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. The white cat looked at me with a confused expression on its face, if a cat could look confused but I don't know, I could be hallucinating, I was extremely tired after all.

Grimmjow jolted awake and sat up so fast that the cat flew off his face and over the side of the bed. I leaned against the wall and clutched onto my sides as I laughed my ass off.

"Wha?" Grimmjow said sleepily, and then heard the hiss from the disgruntled cat. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, Chise!" he called to the cat who had now streaked out of the room. He looked at me. "What did I even do?"

After I giggled a little more I told him what happened. Grimmjow groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Great. Now she's gonna hate me in the morning."

I smiled and then chuckled when he looked at me with a serious expression. "Do you know what it's like to be hated by a cat? They will ambush you in the middle of the night and claw your fuckin' face off."

I sat down on the bed. "You were attacked by a cat?"

"I have the scars to prove it." Grimmjow then flipped over and pointed to his back.

My face was set aflame as I looked at his back. "Grimmjow!" I smacked him upside the head, earning me a chuckle. There were scratches on his back all right, but they weren't from a damn cat. They were from me. I punched his arm. "You're a frickin' bastard. That's not funny."

He rolled back over to face me and smirked. "Always have and always will be to me." Then he sat up and kissed me.

It was a small, short peck but I was still unprepared. Even though it wasn't a French kiss I could taste a fruity vanilla. As soon as Grimmjow sat back and looked at me my face turned and even darker shade of red.

"Oh, you really do look like a strawberry." He said. "I could eat you up."

I sighed and plopped next to him, looking up at the ceiling. "You're a pervert, you know that Grim?"

"Always have and always will be."

* * *

I woke up to the smell of Saturday. Even though the kitchen was on the first floor and the bedroom on the second, the scent of pancakes had wafted up to the room. I groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock on the night stand. It was already 11:45 which was close to noon, but Ichigo always made pancakes on Saturday, no matter what. One time we even had them for dinner! I didn't really care, but really? Pancakes for dinner?

I half slid half fell out of the bed and staggered over to the closet after I grabbed a clean pair of skinny jeans that sat randomly on the floor. I don't how they got there, but they were clean so I took off my sweats and put them on. I then grabbed a random t-shirt, put it on, and headed downstairs.

The smell of Ichigo's signature pancakes grew stronger, making my mouth water. My stomach was growling so much that I had to tell it to shut its damn mouth, even though stomachs don't have mouths.

I stepped into the kitchen and saw Ichigo standing at the stove. He was humming a song that I didn't recognize and didn't even notice I was there. A thought popped into my head and I smiled at the idea. Thanks brain, you actually do come in handy.

I silently made my way over to Ichigo, stepping around the one squeaky spot on the floor. He hummed away even when I was right behind him, completely oblivious to the world.

Smirking, I wrapped my arms around him making him jump in surprise. "Mmmm, that smells wonderful, Ichi." I said, my face right next to his. "Can I have blueberries in mine?" I felt his face warm up as he blushed deliciously.

"U-Uh we don't have any blueberries, Grim." He eventually sputtered out.

I pouted slightly but then another thought popped into my head so I smiled again. "Well then. I guess I'll have some strawberries. We do have those, don't we?"

His ears turned a bright red. "N-No."

I pouted for real this time. "What do we have?"

"C-Chocolate chips."

"Then I'll have that in my pancakes."

Ichigo didn't move. "Grim, you have to let go of me so I can cook."

I did as he said and sat down at the table, watching my berry as he flipped those tantalizing pancakes.

In a few minutes Ichigo used up all the batter and piled all the pancakes on a giant serving platter. I immediately stabbed five with my fork and plunked them down onto my plate. Ichigo handed me the maple syrup and I drenched the pancakes with it. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

He took a few pancakes for himself and slathered them with butter. "Yeah. I actually slept through the whole night."

I nodded. "That's good." Ichigo has a sleeping disorder called insomnia. Maybe you have heard of it. It's when a person wakes up often during the night, has trouble falling asleep, wakes up too early in the morning, or feels tired when they get up. Ichigo has two of those symptoms. One is that he wakes up during the night a lot and the second one is that he sometimes has a hard time falling asleep. But sometimes the insomnia is a good thing because he could stay up at night for a very long time to work on his manga.

Ichigo took a bite of his pancake. "I just wish I could get past this damn writer's block."

"What part are you stuck on?"

"The end. Inejiro is at Gisshen's house but I don't know what's going to happen."

"What time of day is it?"

"Morning. They had sex the night before."

"Pancakes."

"What?"

"Pancakes! They are the best western breakfast food!" I set my fork down and looked at him with a serious expression. "You should do a pancake scene."

"Okay, I guess I'll do a pancake scene."

I picked my fork back up and shoved more pancake into my mouth. "You should ask me for help more often."

Ichigo only shook his head and smiled. "I always have and I always will."

* * *

**Hehehe. I like the part about the pancakes. Let me know what you think and post a review. Hopefully I can get the second chapter out ASAP. w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of The Story of Us is done! (finally) Sorry it didn't come out sooner. I had a lot of useless homework to do.  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

I set my pencil down on the desk and vigorously rubbed my face with my hands. Then I stared at the mountain of papers in front of me.

The fifth book in my yaoi manga series was finally done, no thanks to Grimmjow. Sure, the bluenet helped me out of my writer's block by suggesting the pancake scene, but that was about it. After our pancake breakfast on Saturday, Grimmjow had snuck up to my office, locked the door, and hid the key, forcing me to take a break from my work. I desperately wanted to finish the book but Grimmjow had refused to give me the key to my office until I relaxed for a few days.

I finally got the key on Wednesday and immediately scrambled over to my office to get to work. For two straight days and nights I holed myself up in my office, working frantically. By Friday I needed to plan out the panels, draw the rough sketches for the art, make a few corrections, and look everything over again. I didn't care that I had an editor. I still liked to look things over myself.

It was now Friday and the time was 9:00 AM. Grimmjow had woken up at 6:00 to see how I was doing and to bring me some rice balls. The last thing I had eaten was a small bowl of miso soup for lunch on Wednesday. The bluenet was now downstairs, doing who the hell knows what. At least he didn't bother me while I was working.

Suddenly I heard a crash come from downstairs. Even through my door I could hear Grimmjow scream a list of profanities that would even make Satan shit his pants. I immediately knew what was going on, or to be more specific, who was in our house.

Grimmjow yelled again and I heard pounding, as if a mutant gorilla was racing up the stairs. Then my door flew open.

Standing in the doorway was an albino man. His skin was pure white, along with his shoulder length hair, and his eyes were gold with black sclera. He was wearing black slacks and a matching black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. A red tie hung loosely around the albino's neck and a coat was in his hand.

I swiveled in my chair to face him. "Ogichi Shirosaki," I said, "Did you have to bust into my house again? I gave you a key for a reason."

My editor rolled his eyes. "'ow many times do I have ta tell ya? I lost te damn key. Plus ya forgot that I want'cha to just call meh Shiro."

Grimmjow suddenly appeared behind the albino."You jackass! You busted the fuckin' door off its hinges!" he snarled.

I stood up and walked over to Grimmjow, placing my hand calmingly on the back of his neck. "Calm down. It's his time that he's wasting." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, so I looked at Shiro. "That's the third door in the past sixth months. You're going to have to fix it again."

Shiro didn't seem to hear what I said. He breezed past me and over to my desk where all my papers sat. "Is this all of 'em?" he asked, fingering through the massive pile.

"Yeah. I finished just a few minutes ago." I could tell that Shiro was all business now. The humorous sparkle that usually flashed in his eyes had disappeared and his eyebrows were scrunched together, face serious.

"Don't'cha 'ave a large table downstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We can go through te papers on it."

I shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say." We both grabbed a giant pile of papers and headed down the stairs and to the living room where the large coffee table sat. Grimmjow trailed behind us, and I could tell that he was keeping a close eye on Shiro.

Shiro thumped the papers down on the table and threw his coat on a chair. "Now, why don't we-"

He was cut off when Grimmjow placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't you have something else to do first, Shirosaki? If my memory isn't crap, I think I remember you busting down our damn door." He said, his voice deadly.

Shiro didn't even flinch. "Ya are right. I completely forgot about te door. Please forgive meh."

Grimmjow's grip tightened on Shiro's shoulder. "Of course," the bluenet said, "Now why don't you get started? The tools are in the same place." I could tell he wanted to rip the albino's arm off.

Shiro smiled and brushed off Grimmjow's hand. "As ya wish, Grimmy." Then he walked off, his hips swaying.

Grimmjow watched him walk off. "I want to kill that fucking bastard so bad."

* * *

"As I was reading through my drafts, I thought this page didn't flow very well. I was thinking that if we switched these two panels it might have a better flow."

"I agree with ya. I was also thinkin' that if we change this one part it would turn out really well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well instead of Gisshen saying 'Let's 'ave pancakes,' he could ask 'What we 'avin for breakfast?' Then Inejiro could say, 'Pancakes. Is that alright?' Then if we do that, we can make Gisshen come up and hug Inejiro, saying, 'Anythin' you make is alright wit' meh.'"

Ichigo rubbed his chin and stared down at the red marks Shiro just made on the paper. "You know that actually seems like a really good idea. I never thought of that."

Shiro nodded. "So ya want to do that?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at me. "Hey Grim, do you think that sounds better?"

I smiled cockily. "Anything you make is alright with me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to the papers while Shiro snickered. I continued smiling.

Sometimes Ichigo amazes me. Once in a while he would ask me out of the blue, "Do you think this sounds right?" I would then think to myself, "I am a professor that teaches history, not a god damn editor." But I would read what he gave to me anyway, even though my answer was always going to be, "It sounds fine."

Yes, I am a professor at Seireitei University and I teach history. Were you thinking I was a bum that sat at home all day doing nothing while my boyfriend worked his ass off? Get a god damn brain. I am not an idiot. In fact I bet I am smarter than Snowflake sitting over there, (at least in history).

You also might be thinking, "Uh, Grim? Aren't you supposed to be at the University? It's a Friday."

Give yourself a pat on the back, you won the prize for noticing something completely unimportant! Have you ever heard of summer break? That's the reason why I am not at the University. Classes start back up on Monday, and I'm not really looking forward to them.

"Hey Grim, can you grab two Cokes from the fridge?" Ichigo's voice dragged me back to reality.

"Sure." From my spot next to the sink I walked over to the fridge and yanked the door open. Immediately I saw the Coke cans and grabbed one for Ichigo, Shiro, and myself. I opened one and took a large gulp, setting the other two on the coffee table.

Ichigo said "Thanks," but Shiro didn't even look up. He was staring intently at the hundreds of papers, his hand unconsciously rubbing the side of his face.

"Something wrong, **Snowflake**?" I asked him after taking a swig from my soda can.

As soon as I said "Snowflake" he glared at me. "Nothin' is wron', **Kitty**," he shot back. "I just can't believe that we are done with editin' everythin'."

Trying to ignore the nickname he called me, I glanced at the clock. Well would you look at that. It was already 6:30.

Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Seems like we were pretty productive today." He then reached down to pick up a stack of papers. "I guess I should get started on the final."

As soon as my orange head said that I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table.

"What the-"

"You aren't going to do anything else until you eat something and get some sleep!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and yanked his arm away. "I'm not hungry or tired! The manga is more important!"

"Your health is more important!" I snapped back. "I'm worried about you!"

"Now 'old on a minute," Shiro said, stepping in between us. "Ichigo, I know ya won't like what I'm goin' ta say, but te teal 'ead 'ere is right. Ya need ta eat somethin' and then try ta get some rest. Grim and I don't want'cha passin' out from dehydration or 'unger."

"I won't pass out but since this is a two against one argument there's no way I could win." Ichigo growled.

I smiled and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Ichi." Then we heard a clatter come from the kitchen. Shiro was already by the cupboards, digging through them. "What are you doing?"

He turned to look at us, pot in hand. "Wha'? Can't I make somethin' for ya guys?"

"You can cook?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Well duh. I live by myself so 'ow do ya think I survive? I'm not gonna eat take out every night." The albino replied, filling the pot with water. "Plus this is my way ta say sorry for breakin' down yer door."

Ichigo shook his head. "Just make sure you don't burn the damn house down, or else you're gonna have to pay for it."

"As ya wish, Ichi."

* * *

**This might just be me but I don't really like how I ended this. Oh well, F.I.S.H. Please post a friendly review! I LIVE off of those for advice and encouragement! Thanks!**

_**Jase**_


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I want to say that this one took me a while. I had a brain explosion this past week and that did not help me at all. Oh well :) Please enjoy the third chapter of _The Story of__ Us._**

* * *

Grimmjow and I both stared at the meal in front of us with shock.

Shiro had made us dinner but we thought that it would be better than what was in front of us at the moment.

Grimmjow scowled at the pasta on his plate. "What the hell is this shit?" he growled, picking at the food with his fork. "Did you murder a fucking cat and cook its guts?"

Shiro plopped into his chair. "No, I didn't murder a cat. That would be gross and also disrespectful ta Lady Chise."

Chise meowed from her spot in the living room.

I frowned at my food. Grimmjow was right. It looked like Shiro ripped the guts out of an animal and cooked it. The pasta looked like intestines and the sauce appeared to be brain chunks drenched in blood.

"I thought you said you could cook," I said as I took a whiff of the food. Whew! Did the albino take a crap in the pot while we weren't looking? Maybe some Febreze would help…

"I can cook!" Shiro retorted, "I'm just not a master chef. Cookin' isn't one of ma stron' suits."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you cook for us? Are you trying to kill us by giving us food poisoning?"

"Why would I want ta kill ya? The reason I cooked fer ya guys was because I was startin' to get better. The only problem is that yer stove is different from mine so I wasn't used ta it."

Grimmjow face palmed and I sighed. "I should've made dinner."

Now Shiro was the one frowning. "Hey! Now yer 'urtin' ma feelin's!" he pouted, "Plus ya didn't even try it yet! It always tastes better than it looks."

I highly doubted that, but then again, you can't always judge a book by its cover. I picked up my fork.

"Ichigo, don't do it." Grimmjow said.

Ignoring him, I stabbed my fork in the center of the gut pile. I twisted my utensil and the pasta wrapped around it. Then I lifted up my fork, took a deep breath, and shoved it into my mouth.

A few seconds before the bite, I had mentally prepared myself for something completely disgusting. What I tasted wasn't what I expected. I thought that the flavor would be overwhelming, but it was surprisingly… bland. Well, it could've turned out worse.

"What's it taste like?" Shiro and Grimmjow stared at me. My editor was looking at me with hope while Grimmjow looked ready to strangle the albino if I died at that very moment.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What?" Grimmjow said.

I took another bite to confirm. "Yup. It tastes like nothing. Almost like air."

Grimmjow raised a blue brow. "Polluted air?"

Shiro punched him in the shoulder, causing the bluenet to wince.

"No, it's more like…" I paused, trying to think how to describe it, "Clean air. If you don't believe me, try it yourself."

Grimmjow looked skeptically at his food but picked up his fork and took a small bite of the pasta. "Well it won't kill you," he said after a few seconds.

Shiro beamed. "See? I told ya it would taste better than it looked! You can't always judge somethin' by tha way it looks." He tapped his chin. "But then again, sometimes ya can judge somethin' by lookin' at it."

"And what would you judge by just looking at it?" Grimmjow asked, but I could tell that he didn't give a damn.

The albino's strange eyes glinted and he looked at me. "Tha one and only thin' ya can judge by just lookin' at it is one of Tensa Zangetsu's books."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop flattering me, Shiro."

"It's true!" he said and took a bite of pasta. "The cover artwork is amazin' and the plot grabs yer interest! Ya will never want ta stop readin'!"

"For once I agree with him, Ichi," Grimmjow said, "And I usually don't agree with Snowflake."

Shiro's brow twitched at the nickname.

"You are the only person I know that creates the storyline and draws the art for a manga," Grimmjow continued, "Even though I don't work in the manga department, I know it is hard work."

A blush lightly dusted my cheeks and I smiled. His comments always made me feel happy and fluttery inside. "Thanks Grimmjow."

* * *

**Did you like it? I am sorry that it is so short but like I said before, I had a brain explosion. A brain explosion is like a brain fart except 100 times worse.  
Please leave a review and I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


End file.
